indoorfootballleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Warrick
Peter Warrick (born June 19, 1977 in ) is an American football wide receiver for the Bloomington Extreme of the Indoor Football League. He was drafted by the Cincinnati Bengals fourth overall in the 2000 NFL Draft. He played college football at Florida State. Warrick has previously been a member of the Seattle Seahawks, Las Vegas Gladiators, Montreal Alouettes and California Redwoods. College career Warrick played college football at Florida State University. He led Florida State to National Championship appearances in 1998 and 1999. In 1999 Florida State was the first team to rank first in the polls throughout the season. Warrick was the MVP of the 2000 Sugar Bowl with over 160 yards receiving and 3 touchdowns, including a 59-yard punt return. College Stats and Awards 207 Career Receptions 32 Touchdown Receptions- Most in FSU History 937 Career Return Yards Averaged 127.3 All Purpose as a Senior Awards 1998: NCAA Consensus All-American Associated Press - 1st Team All-American Walter Camp - 1st Team All-American The Sporting News - 1st Team All-American Football Digest - 1st Team All-American Football News - 2nd Team All-American First team All-ACC 1999: NCAA Consensus All-American Walter Camp - 1st Team All-American Football Writers Association - 1st Team All-American Football News - 1st Team All-American The Sporting News - 1st Team All-American Associated Press - 1st Team All-American All-American Foundation - 1st Team All-American American Football Coaches Association - 1st Team All-American First team All-ACC Sugar Bowl MVP Dillard's department store incident On September 29, 1999, during Warrick's senior season at Florida State, Warrick and teammate Laveranues Coles went to a Dillard's in Tallahassee and bought $412.38 worth of clothing for $21.40—a discount so large that it is considered shoplifting under Florida law. An off-duty officer saw what happened through a surveillance camera. Warrick, Coles and the clerk, Rachel Myrtil, were arrested for grand theft. On October 22, Warrick pleaded guilty to misdemeanor petty theft in connection with the department store scam. At that year's rivalry game between Florida Gators and Florida State, Gators fans brought Dillard's bags to Florida Field in order to mock Warrick. Florida State won the game. At the time of his arrest, Warrick was considered by many as the frontrunner for the Heisman Trophy with 36 catches for 508 yards and four touchdowns on the season. Following the arrest, Florida State suspended Warrick for two games, since school officials didn't want him playing while charges were pending. The two-game suspension, along with the negative publicity he received in the national media, ended any chance for Warrick to be awarded the Heisman Trophy. At season's end, Warrick was not invited to the award presentation at the Downtown Athletic Club, and finished sixth in the overall voting.1999 Heisman. - Sports Illustrated. - December 11, 1999. =Professional career= Cincinnati Bengals In his first 3 seasons with the Bengals, Warrick never gained more than 667 receiving yards. In 2003, Warrick caught a career high 79 passes for 819 yards and 7 touchdowns, while gaining 143 rushing yards on the ground and adding another 273 yards and a touchdown returning punts. Warrick missed most of the 2004 season with an injury, and receiver T.J. Houshmandzadeh, a 7th round pick in the 2001 draft, replaced him at the #2 receiver spot and ended up having the best season of his career so far. Warrick was released from the Bengals before the start of the 2005 season. Seattle Seahawks Warrick subsequently signed with the Seattle Seahawks. In his first season with Seattle, Warrick was used infrequently in the starting lineup. He finished the season with 11 catches for 180 yards, 1 carry for 5 yards, and 6 punt returns for 29 yards. However, for most of the postseason and in Super Bowl XL, Warrick served as the team's starting punt returner. His 12-yard punt return in the first quarter of the Super Bowl helped set up the Seahawks' first points of the game. Later he had a 34-yard return, but it was negated by a penalty. He finished Super Bowl XL with 4 punt returns for 27 yards. On September 2, 2006, Warrick was cut from the Seahawks following the preseason. The New York Giants worked out Warrick on November 13, 2006. He worked out with the Bengals as well in late 2006, but they opted to pass on him. Las Vegas Gladiators On January 4, 2007, the Las Vegas Gladiators of the Arena Football League signed Warrick. Per club policy, terms of the deals were not disclosed. Warrick was a no-show after the AFL's Week 1, and was placed on the "refused to report" list by the team. Warrick did not work out with any teams in 2007, though Miami, Carolina, Jacksonville, and the New York Jets reportedly all contacted Warrick's agent about potential workouts. Montreal Alouettes In May 2008, Warrick was signed by the Montreal Alouettes of the Canadian Football League. He was released on June 3. Bloomington Extreme In 2009, Warrick was signed by the Bloomington Extreme of the Indoor Football League. References External links *Bloomington Extreme bio *Florida State Seminoles bio Category:Bloomington Extreme players Category:Indoor Football League players